penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Banehollow
Appearance Amber is 7 and a half feet tall with pale skin, brown eyes and long, messy black hair. She constantly looks tired with heavy bags under her eyes. Her usual outfit is comprised of a red turtleneck underneath a black double-breasted coat, black dress pants and leather riding boots. She also wears a pair of black leather gloves and wears a wide-brimmed black hat on an especially hot day. Underneath her gloves, several scars cover her hands from years of working with various knives and small tools. Personality Most people wouldn't be able to tell you what Amber's personality is like, as she tends to stay away from groups of people. Those that have had the chance to speak to her would tell you that she looks like she's constantly on the verge of falling asleep, the heavy bags under her eyes and slurred speech only reinforcing the notion. Despite this, she is actually almost constantly on high alert for danger, spotting things that would easily go under most people's radar. She is also very blunt, often causing offense to those around her with how plainly she tells them, without a shred of remorse for what she says and how she says it. She is also very meticulous, always making sure that anything she does is done to the best of her ability, never going for shortcuts or going the easy route to hasten the process of anything. Early Childhood Amber was born and grew up in a wealthy family in the city of Cloudcross, a city where the wealthy sectioned themselves away from the crime-infested lower levels of the city, and where her remarkable intelligence and ability to read people made it easy for her to get accepted into the most prestigious of schools. Her mother, Eleanor Banehollow, is the owner of a wealthy merchant business while her father, Aggron Banehollow, is a retired soldier who spent his spare time hunting animals in the outskirts of town. Amber spent most of her time around her father while her mother was off working. She grew to idolize him, and when she was old enough to tackle the responsibility, her father showed her his study, which was decorated in rows and rows of badges. On the walls were swords, and in cases below them were various knives. To the young Amber, this was the coolest thing imaginable. Amber loved her mother, but the few times she'd visited her at work, she was bored stiff. When she wasn't supervising the different branches of her business, she was being rudely addressed by unsatisfied customers with a shockingly poor grasp on manners and etiquette. Amber would gladly choose her father's lifestyle over her mother's any day on the week. On her 13th birthday, despite her mother's visible look of disapproval, her father presented her with her very own knife. It was a small balisong, but she cherished the admittedly dangerous gift. Her father made sure to meticulously teach her how to properly and safely use and maintain it. Amber listened to her father's lessons attentively, the information easily seeping into her mind. She was excited and eager to use the thing, but she saw the value in how best to avoid losing a finger when flipping it open. For the rest of the day she was admiring her new gift, trying to find excuses to use it, whether to open a parcel or to cut some twine. By the time she was 14, the knife had been nicked and scratched in a thousand places. And Amber was so talented with it that she would show off to her friends at school, doing elaborate flips that made the knife seem like it was flying in the air. Not only did this trick impress her peers, Amber could very easily deduce that it was also why she was never bullied in school. Sometimes, when her father was out on his weekly hunts, she would sneak into his study, fiddling with the lock of the cabinets and taking out one of his many knives in order to examine them up close. Some were simple and incredibly sharp, while others were elaborately designed ceremonial daggers. Each blade was amazing in their own right in her eyes. She was almost caught by the house maid a few times, but her quiet feet and steady mind ensured that she would be safe from detection. At 15, her father took her out on her first hunt. And although she wasn't yet ready to take a beast down herself, her father was impressed with her ability to sneak through the brush undetected. Amber would help her father spot the game, her eagle eyes easily finding their hiding spots. Then, after his father's precise and lethal shot, they would carry it home together. His father taught her how to use the knife to skin the animals, putting every part of the animal to use. Much like any other activity that required the use of a blade in hand, she took to it quickly. A year later, her father returned home with an odd item. It had a smooth, shiny barrel that led to what looked like the handle of a crossbow. In her curiosity, she asked her father what it was. He explained that it was a gun, a very uncommon but highly useful weapon when subtlety has gone out the window. It was a gift from an old friend of his during his time in the army, mostly for decorative reasons as he admittedly had no idea how to use it. Amber, however, had different plans. She poured over countless texts and manuals she managed to scrounge up from the public library, spending many nights forgoing sleep in her absolute fascination with the weapon. After what felt like a long and fruitless endeavor, it finally clicked to her. The surprise on her father's face when she took the buck down with his gift was worth the reprimanding she received afterwards. But after a thorough talk between the both of them, her father eventually relented and allowed her to use the firearm under heavy supervision. Joining the Academy As her schooling came to an end, she sought to follow a similar path to her father. And although her parents wanted her to choose a career in business in order to pick up the family business, she instead chose to join the guard due to her insatiable desire to enforce the letter of the law. And while she did prefer physical endeavors, she also excelled academically. Her time at the academy was largely uneventful, until one day during her final year, she was taking a shortcut through an alleyway after sneaking out for a night of drinks. She could hear footsteps behind her. They were loud, clumsy steps. Whoever was following her was fueled by adrenaline, and was doing a poor job of containing it. She turned and was confronted by a very big man with a knife in his hand and a mask covering his face. The knife was filthy and covered in rust. Any man who took such poor care of his weapon was equally poor at wielding it. Amber didn't bother to raise her hands in fearful surrender. She stared at the man, holding eye contact. The man moved the knife closer to her in an attempt to intimidate her, and his voice grew more aggressive but also more panicked as he ordered her to raise her hands. Amber moved her gaze to the man's knife, she only needed it to be a few more inches closer. And when it did, Amber thrusted out her hand and twisted the would-be mugger's wrist which forced the knife to drop from his hand. He then reached into her own pocket and took out her balisong, flipping it open with one hand. And by the time the man could have the chance to exclaim in pain, he felt the cold steel of a blade against his throat. Amber informed him in a calm and measured tone how easily she could kill the man by pressing with only the slightest amount of extra force in order to drive the knife into an artery and then nothing in the world would be able to stop him from bleeding out within a matter of minutes. A puddle started to form under the coward's legs as he begged for his life. Purely out of disgust of the man's display, Amber decided to let him free. And as the man ran away in fear, she merely took his knife and wiped the sweat off of it with the sleeve of her jacket before sneaking back into the barracks. The Death of a Partner, and her Subsequent Penance. And not long after the incident revolving the attempted mugging, she graduated from the academy with flying colors and finally became a part of the guard. She was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after she was stationed in her area, she realized her job had a lot of contradictions. Though the guard risked their lives to protect the people, the people were not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the guards of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the guard could easily be released if they had enough money. One night while on patrol, she came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly handed Amber some money as a bribe. She was conflicted as to whether or not he should have accept the money, but reasoned with herself that the streets were full of people like him and even if he did send the man to jail, he could have easily paid off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that she was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. A few nights later, a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Amber and his partner arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As she entered the house, she stumbled upon the thief who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Amber had accepted the bribe from. The man recognized him and tried to reason with him that if she let him go, the man wouldn't cause any more trouble, but Amber was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Amber arrested him, then everyone would know that she accepted bribes. As he talked, Amber became more and more swayed by his reasoning, not knowing that the man began to unsheathe a knife, the first time her keen senses failed her. Before he could stab Amber, her partner burst in, slashing the man across the chest, but also getting stabbed in Amber's place. Soon after the death of her partner, she retired from the guard, unable to cope with her partner's blood on her hands. Soon after, she became a private investigator in order for her to earn a living and to support her alcoholism. She now takes odd jobs from random people who need something or someone found. That or spending countless nights at bars drinking her problems away. Category:Player Character